Blind Date
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Kisame was seen as hideous, but Itachi couldn't see him. As they say, love is blind.


Kisame was sick of his love life. Lovesick, Love craved, love suppressed, call it what you want. He'd date girls and guys of all shapes, sizes and ethnic groups. And yet they were all such a bore. He wanted something exciting, something he's never done before. Something exhilarating, that would keep him on the edge all the time. And it didn't help that his friend Deidara wouldn't stop pesturing him to get laid.

"You just say that, because you have Sasori banging you every night." Kisame sighed as he rolled his eyes. Deidara huffed and turned away.

"At least _I_ get some." Deidara seethed and turned to look at a person he caught out of the corner of his eye. It was an ebony haired male. If he wasn't already previously dating someone, Deidara would ask the male out. His eyes seemed very pure and death defying. The only problem was he was holding on to another person's shoulder like his life depended on it.

"Hey, check out that guy." Deidara pointed to the ebony haired male and Kisame followed his finger. Kisame widened his eyes. The man's pale face and long eyelashes made him look absolutely gorgeous. His long black silky hair complemented him well. And those eyes, _God._ They were so piercing and beautiful.

"Wow...he's...really something." Kisame gasped and panted as if out of breath just looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah! You in love yet, or what?!" Deidara smiled bubbly. Kisame gathered himself and glared at Deidara.

"Ugh, don't even start Dei. And he looks like he's with that guy." Kisame motioned towards the attractive, but not as attractive as the other male, man. His hair was a bit spiky and he was shorter than the gorgeous man. He seemed to be guiding him though.

"Then steal him away! Come on, you've done it before! Just try it. Talk to him when that guy leaves." Deidara suggested. Kisame breathed in and watched as the ebony haired man was seated down on a bench in the park. Kisame stood and walked towards him to make his move. He heard Deidara giggle from behind him and rolled his eyes.

"Uh..Hey." Kisame spoke nervously. No guy or girl had this effect on him before. Except for his first crush, but she was sadly gay. But this felt a tad different. "I'm Kisame." He introduced himself.

"Are...you talking to me?" The man replied. He looked up in the direction that Kisame wasn't even in. A bit rude, he thought. But that calls for kinks. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Um, yeah. What's your name?" Kisame asked as politely as he could. He saw the man turn his head again, but at Kisame this time. He looked like a lost puppy, it was cute. The man squinted and thought of what to say. He gave off that I-don't-talk-to-strangers vibe.

"Itachi." Kisame smiled, a reply, good. His voice was silky smooth and subtly deep. His lips looked too soft and kissable. They were light pink, a darker shade than the rest of his face. His neck also looked bitable.

"Oh, Itachi? Can I..give you my number? Maybe we could hook up some time?" Kisame asked. Itachi rose his brow and tilted his head to the side. Like he's never been hit on before, that's impossible. His neck was now in clear view, and it was just as pale as the rest of his body. He seemed so pure and beautiful. It turned Kisame on to the maximum. He looked carefully and saw an amused look cross Itachi face.

"I'm not sure that's possible. I don't own a phone." Itachi smirked.

"Oh, uh. Than maybe I could just give you my.." Kisame frowned when he began to see Itachi chuckle. He blushed a bit. What was he laughing at? His wierd blue hair, or his tan scarred skin? What a joke. This guy seemed too rude to be someone Kisame wanted to be with. "Look, if you don't want to-"

"No that's not it." He interrupted and calmed himself. "It's just I don't drive, because.." Kisame came to realization and added it all together. The wrong glances, the no phone. The fact that he doesn't drive anywhere. Why he had to hold that other guy's shoulder.

"You're...blind?" Itachi nodded slowly and waved his hand in front of his eyes to add effect. Kisame apologized and sat down next to him. He felt sympathy and pity for him. He couldn't see colors, or numbers, and he needed someone to help him just to eat fish! He turned towards Itachi and watched him turn slowly towards him as well. He wasn't even able to see how gorgeous he was.

"So...when did you..?" Kisame asked. Itachi pondered it for a bit.

"When I was seven. It was a car crash, my parents died from it, but I just lost my sight." Itachi spoke solemnly. Kisame looked down at Itachi's hands and slowly grabbed them. Itachi widened his eyes and held his hands carefully. He rubbed his thumbs over the calloused hands. They were bigger than his. "You have a rough hands." Itachi muttered and kept holding on to them.

"You have soft hands." Kisame whispered and held them fondly. They were smaller than his and of course, paler. He had long slender fingers and his palms were cold. Kisame moved his hand towards his face. Itachi held on gently and blinked.

"Your face is..." Itachi began. Kisame frowned. He knew what he was about to say, scarred. Kisame had many scars and scratches on his face that it scared away his previous lovers. The only time he could be with them was when they were drunk and didn't know any better. Itachi moved both his hands to hold both his cheeks in his hands. "Is.."

"Scratchy, I know." Kisame whispered and grabbed Itachi's wrist. He moved his hands away gently. Itachi put his hands back at his sides and shook his head. Kisame thought it was because he thought he shouldn't have even touched him.

"No, I was going to say, new." Itachi spoke and moved a bit closer to Kisame. Kisame rose his head and widened his eyes.

"New?" He's never heard new before. People called him ugly a freak, disgusting. But never new. What did that even mean? Did it mean Itachi thought his face was wierd?

"Yeah, new. I've never seen anything like it." Kisame wanted to laugh.

"Seen?" Kisame chuckled slightly. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't help himself. Itachi knew he couldn't see and yet he still said that.

"You know what I meant." Itachi gave him a blank look. "Your face is different. Something I've never _felt_ before. It's like a breath of fresh air." Kisame smiled. A breath of fresh air, huh? He'd never heard that one before. Kisame grabbed his hands again and helped him stand up. Deidara watched from afar and smiled like Cheshire the cat from Alice in Wonderland. He didn't know why they were touching so much, but they were both smiling, so whatever. Deidara pulled out his phone to call Sasori to come and pick him up.

"So, you wanna get outta here?" Kisame asked cautiously. Itachi made a concerned face. He couldn't just leave and not wait for Sasuke to come back from looking for the really good Corn dogs stand he was blabbing about. But this Kisame guy was very interesting. So he decided to follow him.

"Where to?" Itachi smiled.

 **=.=**

Kisame laughed as he watched Itachi get some barbecue on his lips again. Itachi rose a brow. The two roamed the park for a while and ended up at a burger shop. Kisame blushed the entire time when Itachi held his hand. Girls were giggling and taking photos. He then wished he was blind so that he didn't have to see their cameras. But then he wouldn't be able to see Itachi's gorgeous face look at him with tenderness.

"You have a little.." He turned Itachi's face towards his own and wiped it off. Kisame stared at his eyes and got lost in them. Even if he was blind, his eyes were something that just reeled him in and made him want to never look away.

"I can still feel your gaze on me." Itachi spoke smugly. Kisame blushed and let go of his chin. He looked at his thumb and realized how soft Itachi's lips really were. They were softer than his bed. Which wasn't really something to compare them too, but still.

"I can't really help it. You're gorgeous." Kisame covered his mouth. He did not just let that came out of his mouth. Itachi chuckled and slightly blushed. He turned towards Kisame.

"Can you describe to me what you look like?" Itachi asked and moved his hands to touch Kisame's face again. Kisame held his hand and nodded. He realized he couldn't see him and face palmed himself on the inside.

"My skin is tan." He saw Itachi as he nodded and rub his cheek as if he was trying to feel his skin color. "My eyes are yellowish and my hair is dyed light blue." Itachi slowly moved his hand to feel Kisame's hair. It was sort of soft, but rough.

"What's your natural hair color?" Itachi asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Brown. And well that's all I can really tell you...except I have a lot of scars and scratches on my face." Itachi nodded and grazed his finger over one of his long scars. Kisame felt his heart flutter. No one usually got this close to him. The only time someone did was when he wore a ton of makeup with help from Konan. But once he sweats it off, they'd leave. It made him feel special that Itachi could hold his face and not scream in terror at his calloused face.

"But what about right here?" Itachi asked as he moved his thumb over his lips. Kisame blushed and held Itachi's face.

"Let's find out." Kisame whispered and moved Itachi's face towards his slowly. He brushed his lips over his slowly and pressed on. He saw Itachi close his eyes and did the same. The feeling was very different. It was radiating and it brought about a new spark in Kisame's body. Itachi moved his lips along his and realized they weren't soft. They were just..chapped? Yeah, chapped. Kisame wanted to feel the inside of Itachi's mouth as well, but maybe that would be to much. Itachi just wanted to feel his lips.

They backed away slowly and gazed at each other. Itachi moved back and sighed in a smile. "They aren't exactly soft." Kisame smiled and removed his hand from Itachi's face.

"Yours are softer than mine." Kisame whispered.

 **=.=**

It was near nightfall and Kisame drove out to the peak of a mountain to stare at the stars. He and Itachi looked up at the sky and stayed in comfortable silence. Kisame always loved looking at the stars and just drown out all his sorrows here. But this time he was with Itachi, someone he enjoyed sharing his company with. Kisame left his radio on as _Little Do You Know_ played by Alex & Sierra. He turned his head towards Itachi and saw his distraught face.

"I haven't seen the stars in such a long time. I used to always come out here with my little brother and my parents." Kisame concluded that the young man who's shoulder he held was his brother. "I haven't come in a while since..." Itachi trailed off and sat up. Kisame sat up as well and frowned.

"I'm sorry...we can leave now, if you want." Itachi shook his head and turned towards Kisame.

"It's alright." Itachi shifted closer to Kisame. Kisame felt his heart beat faster. Even if he was blind, his eyes still had life. He should have white dilated eyes, but his were different. Kisame really wanted to kiss him again. "Kisame, would you kiss me again?" Itachi whispered as he inched closer. Kisame bit his lip and pressed his lips gently on Itachi's and held his waist to pull him towards his body. Itachi wrapped his arms around his neck and lifted himself up.

Kisame dared to begin moving his kisses to Itachi's pale skin on his neck. Itachi ran his hands through his hair and panted quietly. Kisame went hard hearing his small gasps each time Kisame bit his neck. "Have you ever had sex before?" Kisame whispered with a husky tone and moved away.

Itachi shook his head slowly. "I could never pleasure anyone or be pleasured. People saw me as a hassle." Kisame nodded and moved Itachi on his lap.

"Would you be okay if I was your first?" Kisame asked and smiled when Itachi nodded. Kisame resumed his ministrations and kissed Itachi's neck. He slid his fingertips under his shirt and tweaked his nipples lightly. He squeezed, making Itachi mewl quietly. He moved away and lifted Itachi's shirt and removed it. The air spread on his body making him gasp. Kisame never made love on his car or outside. Much less with a blind person, but this is the edge he wanted.

He kissed and licked Itachi's torso while pushing him slowly down on the roof of the car. He began to unbutton Itachi's pants and slid them down along with his undergarments slowly. Itachi shuddered at the feel of the cold air on his nether region. Kisame smirked and kissed Itachi's tip slowly while licking extremely slow. He bit lightly and enjoyed the sound of Itachi's moan.

He grew impatient and sucked on Itachi's sensitive spot and moved it across his mouth teasingly. He heard Itachi moan his name quietly and come inside of his mouth hard. Kisame pulled away and looked at Itachi's red face. He couldn't stop himself from moaning himself. He lifted Itachi's legs slowly and put them on his shoulders. He was glad Itachi was extremely flexible. He unzipped his pants and slowly placed his erect area inside Itachi entrance.

"Ha.." Itachi groaned and moaned at the same time, from pain and pleasure. Kisame waited a while until Itachi pushed on him and gave him the go ahead.

Kisame and Itachi moaned and groaned as Kisame pulled in and out. It wasn't something Itachi ever felt before. Kisame was coming close. He couldn't believe he was making love to this gorgeous man beneath him that was unable to see. Outside where people could see, too. They moaned each others names together and came.

"Itachi..I think I really like you." Kisame spoke in a hushed whisper. He wasn't in love yet, but he was very close. Itachi smiled.

"I really like you too."

 **=.=**

Kisame walked into his shared apartment with his friend, Kakuzu. Kakuzu piped up and rose a brow.

"Where were you all day?" Kakuzu questioned and put one hand on his hip.

"I was.." Kisame smiled and thought of his new blind lover. "On a Blind Date."

* * *

 **I really think I have a problem. I keep making yaoi, pairing Itachi with another guy each time. I need sleep =.=**

 **-CupcakeOnRoll**


End file.
